


Robbers to lovers

by female_overlord_3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Poor Alec, fun silly fic, his horrible day turns out alright, magnus does not think only does, now its here, remembered I posted this on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: “I just committed a crime and I need to use you as a hostage I am soooo sorry!” Magnus squeaks as he brings the man into a headlock and uses the fake katana sword keychain as a weapon. “Oh um the swords fake and plastic. Again i’m sooooo sorry.”





	Robbers to lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Had this on tumblr then wrote a lil extra so decided to post it here! Enjoy :D

Today has been horrible. Alec got fired because Morgenstern switched their shifts for the fifth time in the last two weeks. The job was already shitty and Alec hated it but he needed to make money somehow to keep his apartment. Speaking of his apartment the person above him flooded their bathroom so Alec has to deal with a leaking ceiling for the next month because the manager is on vacation. Oh and now some crazy person is holding him hostage! What a day, what a fucking crappy day.

-

Today has been amazing! Magnus finally got revenge on the asshole neighbor who threw their cat out: now Magnus has a new friend. He’d finally gotten a break from work for more than a day and he knew exactly how he was going to spend it. To be honest he didn’t think it would turn out like this. Some snobbish blonde somehow slipped a thousand dollar ring in his bag and then yelled that he saw him trying to steal it! The fucking gaul this asshole has. Instead of trying to reason with the shop owner or cop who was conveniently there, Magnus booked it. He ran as fast as he could down the street before realizing he’s lost and the cop was catching up. Panicking he ran down an alleyway and onto the next street only to crash into someone.

What logical thing to do next then use this poor poor bystander as a hostage.

“I just committed a crime and I need to use you as a hostage I am soooo sorry!” Magnus squeaks as he brings the man into a headlock and uses the fake katana sword keychain as a weapon. “Oh um the swords fake and plastic. Again i’m sooooo sorry.”

The man seems to slump in his arms and sigh. “Sure fine. No idea why I thought this crap day would get any better.”

Magnus is taken aback and quickly looks back at the cop who’s panting his way to get to them.

“You know where we are?” The words are whispered hastily into the man’s ear.

“I think since I live around here I should.” The words are said so dryly Magnus almost chokes on a laugh. “Ok the cop looks like he’s losing steam so why don’t we book it to your place and I leave you there so I can get rid of this stupid ring and head home?”

Alec is a little confused by the situation but… he starting to feel something. His blood is pumping and the feel of adrenaline is starting to build up. Run from a cop? Do something different and dangerous? Fuck it what does he honestly have to lose? “We go on two. Ready?”

“One. Two!”

Grabbing his hand Alec drags him down the street and through a short alleyway then past some backyards before turning left and going up stairs. He enters the small lobby and they both break away to lean against the wall panting, trying to catch their breath and a quick look at each other has them dissolving into laughter.

“God what a weird freaking day.” Alec sighs. He needed that laugh, right now feels the lightest he’s been all month.

“You’re telling me. I just wanted a new ear cuff but some asshole framed me for stealing! This is why I don’t trust blondes.”

Snorting at the first person that comes to mind. “Don’t tell me he was a tall white guy with blonde white hair, almost black eyes, and a tattoo on his arm?”

Magnus whips his head up from his bent over position to stare at him. “....actually. Yes.”

 _No fucking way_ they both think.

“You want to get revenge?” Alec’s eyes brighten as his mind comes up with all these ideas. Magnus stands up fully and gives him a wicked smirk. “Hell yes I knew that guy was bad news!”

He offers his hand. “I’m Magnus. Again i’m so sorry about the hostage thing. Sometimes my brain does instead of thinks.” He finally takes in his short-time hostage and really hopes he’ll be forgiven because wow did his brain pick a gorgeous one.

Alec takes the offered hand and he blinks at the man before him. “Uh... Alec or well Alexander but I go by Alec.” Alec and his brain have no idea what to do with such a beautiful man in front of him. Maybe his luck has changed.

“Well Alec not Alexander, why don’t we discuss revenge plans over some food? I’m hungry you?”

“Starving.”

They’re still holding hands.

~

For most people they just give them a generic answer.

“Oh we just bumped into each other.”

“This guy captured my heart with his looks.”

“It was illegal how beautiful he was.”

“This asshole got on both our bad sides. We decided to team up and get revenge.”

Generic but toeing the truth of how they actually met. Keep in mind ‘most people’ which doesn’t really mean much until Magnus and Alec are finally having the family meeting stuff happen.

“So how did you guys meet?” Izzy gives them sharp but curious eyes when the two men before her share a quick look.

This was something they’ve talked about, specifically Alec’s siblings because Alec knew he was weak when it came to them.

“We were-” “Nope not the simple crap one I know you both keep telling everyone, I want the real one.” Isabelle delicately places her crossed fingers on the table, the small gesture screaming she means business as their orders are placed before them. They’re eating at a cafe that Isabelle said had “to die for coffee with mouth watering pastries” so they had to go.

Alec rolls his eyes at her while Magnus just smirks. “Well she did ask nicely.”

“Magnus I really don’t think-” He’s given a sad look that has him caving in seconds, Alec groans into his hands as he hides his face. “Fine but you’re telling her.” A hand rubs his knee in comfort and he would be lying if the simple act didn’t make him feel better.  “But of course darling.”

Once Magnus finishes telling the whole story, Isabelle laughs so hard that she starts choking the muffin she was eating.

-

The only reason Raphael and Catarina find out is because Alec was cornered and it was his own fault since Magnus warned him that they were like Isabelle and not to be alone with both of them at the same time. He just wanted to get a cookie.

It’s only a week after they told Isabelle and they’re having an impromptu game night at Magnus’ place.

“So… ya that’s how we actually met.” Alec ends as he inched his way to the door. The pair are blocking his escape to find Magnus as they’re bent over laughing their heads off and leaning against each other so not to fall.

“Dear god you poor boy, so that’s why that idiot asked me for his hair dyes.” Catarina wheezes as she looks up at him. Raphael is just shy of tipping over before gaining some control and straightening himself. “Well you made me laugh the hardest I think i’ve ever laughed. You can stay.” He gives Alec a firm pat on the shoulder then leaves to join the others.

Catarina wipes the tears in her eyes and sighs. “I honestly don’t know why i’m surprised but I agree with Raph, you can stay.” She links their arms together and follows after Raphael. “Just realize since only the three of us know, we’re _never_ going to let you live this down.”

It’s after that do Magnus and Alec decide that only those three will know the truth. They just never factored what their family would do with this specific information.

-

It becomes four people when Lydia threatens to use a specific childhood story she has from both of them, that they spill the beans to her. She still tells them anyway because they tried to lie to her.

The four of them create a club. They all think it’s a perfect idea.

-

Isabelle and Raphael stand proudly before the grooms as they are given microphones to make their toast as Maid of Honor and Best Man. Catarina and Lydia are the only ones that knows what’s about to unfold.

“Before I get all emotional and ruin my makeup, my dear Raphael and I have a very special story to share with all of you.” They send Alec and Magnus devilish smirks then a wink at Simon who has a feeling these two people he loves have some diabolical plan.

“Once upon a time there were two princes.” Isabelle starts, “one who had the most horrible day with losing his job due to a nasty goblin and simply having the worst of luck with his castle damaged that he was journeying back home to. This was Prince A.”

“Oh shit.” Alec whispers as Magnus groans when they both realize what’s about to happen. They both eye the exits but of course Cat and Lydia are guarding both.

“The other was having the best day after so many tiring ones, with a new feline friend and a day to relax. This was Prince M.” Raphael has to bite his lip to control his laughter. “Unknown to him an evil goblin, the same one that ruined Prince A’s day, would strike again. He planted a stolen jewel on the Prince M and told the merchant Prince M was trying to steal it and what was the Prince to do but run like the moron he is, a dear but very stupid moron.” He gives everyone an exasperated sigh while Isabelle tries to not let a giggle slip free as he continues.

“And on his heels a knight who just happened to be there to witness the event. Only the prince did not know these woods and became lost, taking a shortcut and bumping right into Prince A.”   

The two make a small show of bumping into each other before Isabelle resumes the story. “With a knight not far behind, what was this panicked Prince M to do but take Prince A as a hostage, a fake tiny katana keychain used as a mock weapon.”

“Prince A was in such low spirits he just went with it, like the poor sad sap he is. Prince M not wanting to go to jail and feeling so bad for having to do this to the stranger, asks if the stranger knew these woods and apologized that he was incredibly sorry.”

“Thankfully for them both Prince A did and they ran hand in hand to the gates of Prince A’s castle. Now safe and hidden they started talking and realize that the evil goblin that caused them such grief was one and the same! They united to get revenge on the evil goblin and they’ve been together ever since. To the best people we know! Long may you both reign you absolute dorks, we love you. To the Lightwood-Banes!”

There’s a round of cheers and laughter as the newlyweds stand and bow with their raised glass.

Magnus is grinning as he remembers that fateful day. “Well they really saved the big reveal didn’t they dear?”

“I can’t believe they actually waited this long. I liked it though.” Their song comes on and Alec stands with his hand out to his husband. “Well my prince, can I have this dance?”

Magnus takes it and laughs when he’s pulled into a kiss. “Why of course my prince.”

-

A month later a small package is delivered to them, the contents inside being a small note and a book.

_We made your love story into a children’s book. Read this to our future nieces or nephews. You can blame Simon!_

_-Love the 4 knights of truth_

They eventually do a few years later.


End file.
